A New Start
by zebraboymom
Summary: Olivia spends the morning in Central Park on her day off. She runs into someone she never expected. Elliot/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Yeah, I know. Another getting Elliot and Liv back together story, but aren't a lot of us still hopeless romantics about these two? I saw an article in TV guide where he said he'd come back for the series finale. Let's all keep our fingers crossed. In the meantime for those of us who are shippers of these two and because it's a free country, those who are not, please just let us enjoy this story.**

Olivia Benson both loved and hated Central Park. Some of the worst crimes she had ever witnessed had happened in this park. Her own life had been threatened here, but her team had been there to protect her. At the same time, some of her happiest memories were here. She never got out of the city and this little piece of heaven was her oasis when she was wiped out. It was always here for her.

So, when a case that had lasted nine days with no breaks had led to saving three little girls from certain death, she was now enjoying her first day off in a long time. She was sitting under one of her favorite trees right next to the playground and an open field where children and parents often played ball and ran around playing tag. It was nice to watch the families enjoying each other.

It was certainly the only way she would ever experience family…watching others. She had thought there for a little while that she and Hayden would find happiness together, but she realized after that relationship ended that it just wasn't in the cards for her.

She reached for another grape and tried to go back to reading the book she had brought, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned back for a bit. She was more tired than she cared to admit and she hadn't been sleeping well for…well forever. She especially hadn't found peace at night since she lost Elliot over a year ago. One pendant and a short note was all she ever got from him.

Thinking about it again only made tears well up in her eyes and she was done crying. She swiped angrily at them and sat up to reach in her small ice chest and get out a bottle of water.

Her gaze went first to the playground for a while and then it began to drift out over the field that spread itself below her. From her perch under the tree she could watch everything and everyone. It was as her eyes swept that field that she saw a small boy about five or six running after a ball, his blonde curls bouncing. Even though it had been over a year since she had seen him, she would know that child anywhere. She had clutched him to her chest in the back of an ambulance when he was born.

It was Eli Stabler.

Oh how she had missed that sweet replica of Elliot. He had his father's eyes and dimples and smile. Her eyes followed the ball he was now hefting back at the man smiling at him. Her heart skipped a beat.

It was Elliot.

Instead of the anger she expected to feel at the sight of him again she almost burst into tears and a soft sob burst from her as she blinked her eyes furiously trying to gain control of herself. They were unaware of her presence under the deep shade of the tree and she watched father and son with fascination. It had been so long…so very long.

He looked happy. As mad as she was with him she was still glad to know he was safe and happy and with his family. That's all she ever wanted for him…to be happy. She had loved him for twelve years and she liked to believe that somewhere out there he was living a life away from all the horror they saw every day. Today she got her answer.

She suddenly felt the need to get out of there. She knew he would feel guilty if he saw her and she did not want to break down in front of Eli and do the ugly cry. Elliot had rarely seen her cry in their twelve years together and she was determined he would never know how destroyed she had been this last year, except for her brief interlude with Hayden.

Her eyes briefly scanned the field looking for Kathy, but the two seemed to be alone. She was still a nurse, so maybe she was working today.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and very quickly began packing up her grapes and the rest of her little picnic lunch. As she did so she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted so badly to look back one last time at father and son, but she had to get out of there…tears were welling up again.

That's when it happened. Her worst nightmare. A ball came rolling up the small hill and under her tree and she looked up at the scampering blonde as he headed straight for her. No. No. No. This could not be happening. That's when Eli saw who she was. He forgot all about the ball and launched himself at her full force, knocking her back on the blanket.

"Livvy!"

Liv couldn't help herself. She sat up, wrapped her arms around the small boy and held him close, breathing in his bath gel mixed with sweat. It was such a sweet combination. Her hands went into his curly locks. She's surprised Elliot hasn't cut them yet claiming he doesn't look manly enough.

"Eli. You remember me?"

"You betcha. I always sawed you when we would come to the police station. I miss coming to see you Livvy."

Liv held him closer.

"I miss seeing you too Eli. I miss you so much."

"I'm gonna be in kindygarden in the fall."

"Wow! You are getting to be such a big boy."

"Uh-huh. I am"

There was that Stabler confidence. She smiled down into his beautiful blue eyes.

A gravely throat clearing made her lift her gaze from the boy to the man now standing over them looking down at her with a look she could not define.

They just stared at each other for a minute, taking each other in.

Elliot was as fit as ever, maybe even lost a few pounds, but his muscles looked even bigger in the t-shirt he was wearing. She had almost always seen him in suits the last few years and they hid his muscles somewhat. Here in jeans and a tee she was overwhelmed with the sight of him. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat.

Elliot just stared back at her worrying his lower lip with his teeth and rocking on the balls of his feet. He was nervous. She knew his tail-tail signs. She knew him better than she had ever known anyone in her life. Her heart was beating erratically and she had to look away at Eli.

"Daddy got me a dog for when I visit him."

What did he just say? Visit? What the hell?

"He's a golden treever, but he's gettin' groomed right now. We's going to get him soon and bring him back to the park. Want to meet him? I named him Max."

"Of course you did. Uh, Eli, I don't know if…"

Elliot intervened thankfully.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you go hit the playground and let me talk to Olivia for a few minutes."

"Okay. See you soon Liv!"

He kissed her on the cheek, making Olivia blush at his sweetness, and ran over to the equipment howling as he went. She adored him. She was sure Elliot was just like that as a boy.

Elliot's eyes watched the boy as he left, making sure he got there and began playing before he turned back to Liv.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Uh, are you sure you want to? I get the impression you don't really want to see me…ever."

Well, that came out angry. She hadn't planned to say it that way and she instantly saw the hurt in his eyes and wondered why he cared. Hadn't he made it perfectly clear that she was work and he was done with that?"

"LIv…"

"Fine. Have a seat."

Elliot sat down on the blanket next to her, closer than she would have been comfortable with, but she was not going to act like a schoolgirl and move away. Besides, she missed him. She missed his scent and tried to take a breath of him without looking like she was.

Each of them briefly looked at the other one when they looked away, just like that day in the coffee shop when she came back from Oregon.

They sat in silence for a while, both watching Eli chase some little girl around the playground. She was shrieking and laughing and both of them smiled at the effect the little Romeo had on her.

"You're looking leaner these days."

Liv smirked, so he'd noticed her newly toned body.

"Yeah, I didn't have you to take down the perps anymore so I decided I better get in shape. Turns out I didn't need to. My new partner is strong too."

She chanced a glance at him and saw what she thought was a reaction to her having a new partner. Did he actually look sad?

"You look good Liv, but you always looked good."

"You too."

An awkward silence fell on them again. Thanks goodness they had Eli to use as an excuse and could feign watching him play.

"I didn't know you spent time in the park."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Elliot."

"I know. Finding things out about you was like breaking into Fort Knox."

Liv's eyes flashed with anger. How dare he? She started to stand up and gather her things, but Elliot caught her wrist.

"Please don't go Liv. I'm sorry for that. I say the stupidest thing sometimes when all I really want to do is really talk to you…I need to talk to you."

Liv looked down at his hand on her wrist. It was like he was burning her.

"I don't think we have anything left to talk about Elliot. You've made yourself perfectly clear on that issue."

She watched as his jaw clamped down and he physically tried to pull her back down on the blanket.

"Stop it Elliot. You don't have the right to make demands on me anymore. I have a partner now and he takes good care of me. Now let me go."

She was stunned to see tears brimming in his eyes.

"I let you go once Liv and I don't want to ever do that again. Will you please just give me another chance?"

LIv was fighting tears as well. How could he have walked away from twelve years as best friends and not want to see or hear from her? Now in a park, meeting by accident, he thought he'd just ease his conscience? No.

"I don't think there's anything you could say to me that would make a difference. It's too late. I've moved on."

But she hasn't and she felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. His cheeks were wet too and in that moment she only wanted his comfort: the comfort she felt that day Sonya died, the day Eli and Kathy almost died and the day she showed up on his front steps and told him he was the longest relationship she had with a man. He still was.

"Please Liv…"

She couldn't bear the vulnerable look on his face. She had never seen him so emotionally open to her and she collapsed back down on the blanket. Without another word Elliot pulled her into his arms and held her fiercely. They were both crying…crying for what they had lost and crying over the fact that it would never be the same with them again. Their partnership was over.

Where did that leave them?

**A/N: Where indeed? Let's see what the next chapter in their lives might look like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Thanks to Eli, Elliot and Olivia are forced to spend some more time together. Can he get them together?**

Olivia hated herself for being so weak, but she clung to Elliot like he was a life preserver. They didn't say anything for a long time, but Elliot shivered and gasped when he heard her soft sob before he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Liv couldn't read him, but there was something very wrong. The man she once knew had never had a look like that on his face ever.

It was at that moment that Eli decided to launch himself at the two of them.

"Daddy can we go get Max now?"

Elliot released Liv and she quickly scrambled away to finish packing up her basket.

"It was nice to see you El and Eli, you are becoming such a big boy. Take care okay?"

Elliot didn't know what to say.

Eli looked back and forth between them.

"Daddy, can't Livvy come with us? I want her to meet Max and besides, it's boring just the two of us all the time."

Liv exchanged a look with Elliot and her eyebrow raised as if to ask the question Elliot didn't want to answer.

"Uh, I think Liv probably has someplace to be buddy."

Eli grabbed her hand and looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Please Livvy. Please, please, please. Come see Max and have pizza with us. Daddy is ordering from Angelo's. It's my favorite. Pleeeeease."

Olivia didn't want to admit it, but she was glad that Eli was begging for her to stay. She had to know what was going on with Elliot and his family. Were he and Kathy separated again? Against her better judgment, but because she needed answers, she agreed.

She looked up at Elliot who seemed to have a hopeful look as well.

"Okay kiddo. How can I refuse an offer like that? I love pizza **and **dogs!"

"Hooray!"

Liv picked up her basket and to her surprise Eli slipped his little hand in hers and grabbed his daddy's hand with the other one. He skipped happily along between them oblivious to the looks passing between the two adults.

They cut out of the park past the Museum of Natural History and over to Columbus to pick up the dog from Biscuits and Bath.

Liv wasn't sure what she was expecting, but not the shaggy bundle of energy that greeted them when the groomer brought him out of the back. Liv knew he was some kind of sheepdog, but not sure what kind. He was covered in long curly hair and had a massive head. He licked Eli up and down and wagged his tail so hard against the boy that he almost fell down. Eli's infectious giggle filled the small shop and Liv remembered why she loved this little boy so much. She turned to Elliot surprised that he would have gotten such a beast for his son.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"An otterhound."

"He's adorable."

"Adorable, but strong and has a voracious appetite, but he's good with Eli and was well trained when we got him. Good thing. His howl would bring the neighbors running. I've only heard him make it in the park thank goodness. He's great company actually. I'm not used to living alone yet."

Liv suddenly pictured Elliot all alone with this mutt for a friend. It pulled at her heart and she had to remind herself that she was still mad at him.

"Did I hear someone say pizza?"

"Let's cut back down through the park to West 57th and grab the pizza from Angelo's. We can eat it at home since they don't allow dogs in the restaurant.

So, she was going to Elliot's. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. It didn't matter. She wanted some answers and Elliot was being very evasive: using Eli as a buffer. She could still read him like a book.

My condo is just down a ways from Angelo's at 57th and 8th Ave.

Once they hit the park again, "Max" took off enthusiastically almost dragging Eli behind him. Elliot took off running at one point to catch the beast before he literally dragged the boy to the ground. Liv laughed at the site of her ex-partner wrangling this huge dog and his son. The three of them went down in a heap and Liv stood over them laughing for the first time in months.

Elliot looked up at the sound of her laughter.

He loved her laugh and it had been too long since he had heard it. His eyes crinkled in laughter too and the smile they exchanged made his heart begin to beat faster.

Once back under control, Max was the perfect gentleman, staying alongside Elliot with Eli's hand resting on his back. Liv noticed a few people in the park watching them like they were a real family. It felt strange and new, but not an unwelcome feeling. What was going on?

They were stopped several times and asked what kind of dog Max was. People seemed to genuinely enjoy the dog. Once they made it to Angelo's, Elliot had Max and Liv wait outside while he went in and got the pizza. The walk to his apartment was only a few blocks and Liv found herself not wanting their time to end.

The ride up to Elliot's condo was silent except for Max's panting and when they walked into El's apartment she found herself heading straight for the windows. The view of Central Park was amazing. How could Elliot afford this on his retirement money along with the house in Queen's?

Reading her mind as usual, Elliot explained.

"My mother kept this place in the city and she decided to let me have it. She's happy at the beach and doesn't plan to spend large amounts of time in the city anymore. Once in a while she comes and spends the night, but I still can't believe it's mine. Uh, Kathy got the house and well…"

"Elliot…"

"Hey. Let's eat and then you young man need to be groomed too."

Dinner wasn't at all uncomfortable as Eli talked endlessly about his new school and how excited he was to start in the fall. He talked about how much he liked the weekends since he got to spend all of them with his dad who now had a nine to five job during the week. Liv had missed out on a lot.

Afterwards Liv picked up the plates and glasses and cleaned up the kitchen while Elliot dumped Eli in the tub. When he came back, Liv could feel his eyes on hers. She turned to find him leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen watching her.

"What?"

"I just…I can't believe you're standing in my kitchen right now. I never thought I'd see you again Liv."

Olivia could feel the anger rising.

'Yeah, who thought it would be just your dumb luck to run into the one person you've tried your damndest to avoid."

Liv hadn't realized just how hurt and angry she was until the words came tumbling out. She watched Elliot visibly flinch under her tone, but to his credit, he didn't lash back at her. His shoulders slumped and he rolled off the doorframe and approached her.

It totally unnerved her and caught her off guard. Why would he risk coming closer when she was struggling with wanting to punch him in the face.

"Liv…"

Olivia held up her hands and backed herself into the corner of the cabinets.

"Don't Elliot. Just don't…"

He stopped just short of her personal space.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"Because you deserve answers."

"To what?"

"The obvious questions that are burning through your brain right now."

Liv could feel her lip trembling again. Elliot was in front of her in one stride and reaching for her. Her reaction was instant and explosive. She slapped him hard across the face and crumbled into his arms.

Liv felt one arm curl around her waist, drawing her to him and the other run up into her hair, cradling her head against his shoulder. He planted a gentle kiss in her hair and held her close. His voice was husky and filled with emotion. She didn't think she could stand to be this close to him after all this time and just wanted to pull away and run. Sensing her desire to flee he buried his face in her neck and held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm so, so sorry. I know I hurt you, but please let me explain."

The only answer she could give was a sob and she clung to him tighter.

They stood like that for a long time. Liv wasn't sure how long until they heard Eli's voice from the bathroom.

"Daaaaaady! I'm ready to get out now."

Elliot leaned back and smoothed her hair back from her face, cupping her cheek.

"Please stay. I'll have him in bed in no time and then we need to talk."

Liv reached up to touch the red mark she left on Elliot's cheek. She dropped her eyes and contemplated leaving.

"It's okay Liv. I deserved it and then some. Please stay."

Liv could only shrug and nod. Elliot reluctantly let go of her and went to Eli.

Ten minutes later she wandered back to Eli's room looking for the two of them. She stood as Elliot had at the doorway to the kitchen and leaned against Eli's doorframe listening to Elliot read the Where the Wild Things Are to Eli. Max was laying…make that straddling the entire end of Eli's bed. She smiled at how domestic the picture was and closed her eyes as Elliot's gravelly timber talked about how they would eat him up. Max's head would go up each time Elliot read the main character's name during the story. He was one cute dog. Elliot finished the book.

"…and his dinner was still waiting for him and it was still hot."

Eli smiled dreamily up at his dad and reached his arms out to Liv.

"Can I have a hug, Livvy?"

Liv smiled as she crossed to sit across from Elliot on the other side of the bed. She bent and kissed the small boy.

"I had a nice time Livvy. Will you come and see me again sometime?"

Liv didn't have the heart to tell the boy she didn't intend to return.

"I honestly don't know Eli."

"You could come tomorrow. We's going to take Max to the beach and to visit Grandma. Pleeeease come with us."

Elliot grinned at Liv. His son made an excellent wingman.

"Yeah Livvy, pleeeeease come with us."

Liv was being blackmailed and she knew it. She glared at Elliot.

"I don't know Eli. Let me talk to your dad and we'll see."

"Okay. Night Livvy."

"Night Eli. It was good to see you again."

Liv and El stood up at the same time. Elliot kissed his son and turned on the night light as they backed out of the room. Both adults patted Max on the head and he dropped it down on Eli's legs. It was too cute for words.

Back in the living room Liv stood uncomfortably in front of the couch, not sure if she wanted to sit down.

"Want another beer?"

"Yeah, okay."

Liv sat on one end of the couch and pulled her feet under her as Elliot returned from the kitchen with two cold beers. He handed her one and sat on the other end of the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about the young boy in the next room. Finally Elliot turned sideways on the couch to look at Liv.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

**A/N: Will Liv agree to go to the beach? Will she get closure with Elliot? What will his mom have to say? Next chapter up this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Start**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Elliot tells Liv what's been going on for the last year and all the changes in his life. Will she still agree to go to the beach with them on Sunday? **

"I'm not sure where to start."

"Why not start at the end? I mean when Jenna died and you disappeared off the face of the planet."

"I did disappear…literally."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I ran…like you did when you went to Oregon. I left Kathy, the kids…you…I went to stay with a buddy of mine from the Marines and I quietly drank myself into oblivion."

Liv had not expected to hear this at all. She didn't think he was capable of leaving his family.

"How long?"

"How long did I wallow?"

"Um…yeah."

"Three months. IAB wanted to talk to me. I couldn't stand the idea of going back over everything that happened over and over again, so I resigned, turned my phone off and drank so I could forget what I did. I never meant to walk away from you Liv. You gotta believe that. I know I hurt you. I hurt Kathy. I hurt my kids…I don't even understand fully why I did it. I ruined my life."

"You said three months. Where have you been the rest of the time?"

"My buddy works for a security company. Such a stereotype…right? After letting me get the drinking out of my system, he helped me sober up and gave me a job. It was hard at first, but over time I got better. I didn't contact anyone during that time…not you…not Kathy…not my kids. After six months I couldn't stand it any more. I missed my life…the people I loved."

He looked deeply into her eyes trying to communicate his feelings for her.

"I came home to find the locks changed and when I contacted Kathy she had filed our old divorce papers three months earlier. I wasn't married to her anymore. I was stunned and I almost went back inside the bottle again, but it was a wake up call. I'd been gone for nine months. Why would she be waiting for me? It took me the last three months to convince her and the kids I could be trusted again. I've only been given shared custodial rights for Eli for the last two. I've wanted to contact you this whole time I've been back, but I was afraid what I'd find given how things turned out with Kathy. I did go to your apartment one time, but…uh…you came home with a man and…uh he didn't come back out after a couple of hours, so I went home."

"Oh…David."

"David?"

"Yeah, David Haden. He's the Executive Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan. We…uh met on a case."

Elliot could feel his heart breaking. She was involved with someone.

"You guys…uh…pretty serious?"

"Were serious…we broke up."

"Is the guy nuts? Why would anyone break up with you?"

That was probably the sweetest thing Elliot Stabler had ever said to her and it almost made her cry.

"A huge conflict of interest came up that could have ruined both our careers. He heads up the new Conviction Integrity Unit that investigates our cases. If anyone knew we were dating it could make him look guilty of protecting me. In one of my old cases it turned out the guy didn't do it. He served eight years on his sentence El. I felt so bad. Anyway, David and I had to end it. We never declared we were seeing each other and with him looking into my cases…well it just wouldn't work."

"Did you love him?"

"I was getting there…yeah."

"Think there's any chance for the future?"

"No. It's been over for a while. Now can we get back to your story?"

Liv's eyes fell to her lap and Elliot couldn't help wanting to comfort her. He slid a little closer to her on the couch and stretched out a hand to lift her face to his.

"I'm sorry Liv. You deserve all the happiness you can get in your life and I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

Liv blinked, furiously fighting back tears. Why did he have to be so gentle and understanding all of a sudden? She remembered all the times he had comforted her in the past and said gentle soothing words. He always chose moments like these to be tender with her and it made her soften towards him and remember the Elliot she lost.

"Okay, so why didn't you contact me anyway, maybe not that night but another time?"

"I…this is really hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I felt like I'd wrecked our friendship by walking away without talking to you. I sent you that necklace and then later my badge number after I sobered up in hopes of regaining it somehow. Did you get them?"

Liv reached inside her shirt and pulled the Sempre Fi necklace out to show him. He looked at it in awe and then his eyes travelled up to meet hers. They were both frozen in time. Liv finally broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Your Badge is clipped to my gun."

"Oh…Liv that means so much."

"Doesn't mean I'm still not mad as hell with you Elliot. We were best friends and you just walked away. Why couldn't you have let me help you? Hell, I would have gotten drunk with you. You shut me out Elliot! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I was scared, Okay? I was afraid of that look in your eyes…the one that said how disappointed in me you were. I just couldn't deal with letting everybody down…with letting you down!"

"So instead you cut me out of your life? You leave me without a partner? You make me feel like the last twelve years meant nothing to you? Do you have any idea how bad that hurt…still hurts? I thought I mattered more than that. I had your back all those years. I did everything I could for you…for your family!"

Their voices had risen higher and higher in anger and emotion. That's when a small voice broke into the room.

"Daddy, why are you and Livvy arguing?"

Both adults froze in guilt.

"Hey little man. Sorry. We were just discussing something. I'm sorry we woke you Buddy."

Elliot scooped the boy up in his arms and took him back to bed.

Left alone in the living room to think about everything, Liv started pacing and reliving the fight in her head. Suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. With her mind made up and without saying another word she slipped out of the apartment and ran down the stairs not waiting for the elevator. She hailed a cab just as Elliot burst out of the apartment building after her.

"Liv! Wait! Please don't go! Please let me finish explaining."

Liv held onto the door of the taxi. His eyes were red and filling with unshed tears. Her voice caught in her throat.

"I…I don't know Elliot. I don't know if we can fix this. What's left to say?"

"Just give me a chance. Please Liv? Please?"

"I…"

"Just give me one day at the beach with you to talk it through and then if you don't want anything else to do with me, I promise I'll leave you alone and I won't ever contact you again. Please?"

Liv couldn't respond.

"Come on Lady. The meter's runnin' here."

"Okay. What time?"

"We'll pick you up at 9AM. Okay?"

"Fine."

Liv went to climb into the taxi and Elliot caught her hand on the door just briefly squeezing it before backing away. Liv looked out the back window of the car and watched him standing there barefoot staring after her before he turned and sprinted back upstairs to his son.

Once they were headed to her apartment, she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She felt like she was a hundred years old and had the troubles of the world on her shoulders. How did she always find herself in trouble with Elliot Stabler in her life? She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one long and emotional day. She was sure of it. She leaned her head back against the seat just as her cell phone alerted her to a text message.

_Thanks for giving me another chance Liv. I promise I won't blow it if you let me in your life again. You can trust me just like you did for twelve years._

Liv didn't trust herself to answer him back, so she shut off the phone and hung her head.

Back in his apartment Elliot waited for her to answer him, but nothing came. He waited for fifteen minutes before he realized she wasn't going to. He leaned his head back against his couch and prayed tomorrow went better. He could not lose the most important person in his life.

She was wearing his medallion and apparently also his mini-badge. That must mean something.

When he saw her in the park today his heart literally swelled in his chest and he couldn't breathe. He missed her like air. The whole time he was gone and especially this last three months back he had thought only about her.

He couldn't tell her he'd seen her many more times than the night with Haden. He'd watched her leave the precinct with her new partner so many times in the last three months he had lost count. The guy was young, but did he have her back? They seemed to have a good relationship though. It made him jealous. Before the shooting he couldn't imagine anyone else ever having Liv's back, but him. It was hard to watch his life being lived by someone else.

The hardest part had been watching her with David Haden. He realized other than Stuckey, he had never seen her kiss another man until he saw her with Haden. They were long, slow, romantic kisses and Elliot was more jealous than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss LIv, to run his fingers through her hair and to make love to her. He closed his eyes and pressed his fists into them to stop the images that came so easily.

That's when he felt a heavy object drop on his knee and looked down to find Max looking up at him with soft eyes. Did animals really sense your emotions?

"Hey buddy, what's up? Can't sleep? Me either."

Elliot took a deep breath and released it just as sixty pounds of puppy dog landed in his lap.

"Max!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Start**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: A day at the beach with Bernie. Can she help these two find their way back to each other? **

Olivia woke up early as usual. What little bit of sleep she did get last night was restless. She had dreamed of Elliot and it had not been a good one. He was walking towards her with that grin she loves so much when he was suddenly riddled with bullet holes. She knew it was brought on by what happened. For a year now she had nightmares where Jenna shot Elliot and she had to helplessly watch as it happened. Her personal sidearm was in her locker that day and there was no way she could have reached it in time to save him. The difference was he had saved her and so many other officers that day. Why couldn't he see that?

She sat up and looked at her clock. It was only six-thirty. She would have to wait two and a half hours before Eli and Elliot came to get her. For once she wished she was on call instead of Fin and Rollins. She could pray for a case to come up and then she'd have an excuse to avoid the feelings that had blown up last night.

How could she be so mad and yet so happy at the same time? Having Elliot back in her life even if it made her angry was better than the emptiness she had been feeling for the last twelve months. It was like one month for every year they were partners only it felt like the months were years. The years, on the other hand, had flown by. She had both loved and hated every one of those years with him by her side. In the early days it seemed like they could save the world together. They were proud of their conviction rate and how they served the victims.

Later on they were deeply committed to each other and every time on eof their lives was in danger they grew closer.

God she had missed him. Amaro was great, but he wasn't Elliot. Maybe in a few years he would be, but she doubted she would ever be invested in someone more than she was…had been in Elliot. She sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side and making her way to the shower.

For his part Elliot was in the same boat. He had not slept. Instead he had gone over and over what he wanted to say to Liv. When the light started coming in the windows that faced the park he came fully awake realizing he never made it to his bed. His legs were asleep and that's when he realized a hug fur ball was laying on them cutting off the circulation.

"Max. Give me a break buddy."

He pushed the massive dog off of him and headed to the shower. Along the way he peaked into Eli's room and found him fast asleep still. He stood in the doorway watching the little guy he loved so much. How would his life play out from here? He always knew he loved Olivia, but he had loved his wife too. Even though they grew apart over the years he was at SVU, he never thought he would end up being this guy. He ruined his marriage long before his disappearing act.

He sighed and hoped Eli would come out of this the same great kid he was now. Once he grew up and knew how royally Elliot had failed his family, he didn't know how it would change their relationship. It was taking time to rebuild with his other kids. Maybe Eli would adjust quicker being so young.

He let everyone down and now he had to put himself back together. He just hoped Olivia would give him a chance to be in her life the way he wanted to be. A year apart had done a lot of damage and it wouldn't be easy, but he wanted a relationship with her on whatever terms she would allow. He just…missed her.

Once in the shower he heard a giggle and his son peaked around the shower curtain.

"Get in here you nutty boy."

Elliot shampooed his son's hair and they both finished washing up before they wrapped themselves in matching towels and stood before Elliot's bathroom mirror. Eli stood on a stool so he could see in the mirror and he matched his father's every movement as he got ready. They both brushed their teeth at the same time and Eli spit right when his dad did. They combed their hair together, although Eliot didn't have much left to comb. When Elliot started shaving Eli used his comb to match his movements as well. When they were all done they grinned at each other in the mirror.

"The Beach!"

After a quick breakfast of cereal, some cartoons and packing the car they were finally on their way. Max was beside himself in the backseat with Eli. He loved the car and loved wherever it took them.

Elliot texted Liv so she would know they were downstairs. Parking was a premium. She trotted down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a camp shirt tied at the waist.

Elliot couldn't remember having ever seen Liv in shorts and his eyes traveled down her legs as she pulled open the passenger door.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Livvy."

Max pushed his nose between the seats for a pat on the head.

"Ready to go to the beach?"

"Uh-huh."

Liv and Elliot exchanged sidelong glances but didn't speak as he pulled out into traffic.

The drive could have been awkward to say the least, but Eli took control of the conversation and enlightened Liv on all the great things about the beach and Grandma's house. Liv laughed at his explanation for why Grandma was so silly.

"She's fun! She does things that make Daddy crazy he says."

"She does!"

"She's a free spirit!"

"That so?"

"Yep. She told me. She says Daddy just needs to let go."

"And if Daddy did "let go", what would that be like Eli?"

"I don't know exactly, but silly like Grandma I guess."

Liv looked at Elliot and he grinned back and rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're trying to have a relationship with her El. I know it hasn't been easy."

"It's funny, but she's the only one who hasn't judged me for what I did."

Elliot's eyes travelled down to Liv's feet and he took in the flip-flops and painted toenails.

"Nice nails Benson. Pink?"

Liv followed his gaze and blushed slightly. He had never seen her toes in all their years together. There were a lot of things to be discovered going forward…if they went forward.

"Um…yeah. Thanks."

Eli launched into another story of times at Grandma's and they settled back in companionable silence other than to make an occasional remark about Eli's stories. The little boy had such an imagination. Liv wondered if Elliot had ever been like that. The kid in the carrot costume looked like he might have, but something happened along the way.

When Elliot finally pulled up in front of Bernie's house, Max was dancing in the seat. It was obvious he need to get out and relieve himself.

Elliot opened the car door as his mother came out on her porch. Max made a beeline right for her and was rewarded with some treat from her pocket before he raced out into the broad lawn. Bernadette's eyes came to rest on Olivia and she smiled knowingly as Elliot released Eli from his car seat and he launched himself at his grandmother.

"Eli! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Grandma. Look who came with us today, Livvy."

Bernie extended her arms to Olivia and pulled her into an unexpected hug. She whispered in her ear as she let her go.

"I knew you'd come eventually."

Liv's eyebrows went up. What did Bernie mean? She watched as Bernadette took her son in a huge embrace. It melted her heart when she saw Elliot return the embrace instead of stiffening up. Looks like they had done some reconciliation as well.

"All right. Everyone inside for lemonade and then let's hit the beach. Elliot, Max has left me a little gift already. Will you take care of it?"

Bernie wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and led her inside while Elliot took care of the lawn fudge and then walked around the house to play with Max for a bit. The dog had to run for a while before he could be trusted to settle down in the house. He took the ball he had brought for him and tossed it way out towards the water. He took off after the ball with that crazy hunter's howl he made. He caught the ball before it even stopped rolling and brought it back to Elliot.

Liv watched them out the window as Eli gulped down his lemonade and asked to be excused.

"Off you go my little man."

Eli was out of the house with a war hoop and down to his dad in seconds.

"He loves his father with every ounce of his being. He missed him so much when he was gone. How have you been Olivia? It's been a long time."

"It has. I'm so glad to see you two have mended fences."

"Yeah, he came to me after his friend told him it was time to go home. When he found out he didn't have a home to go back to, he came and stayed with me for a couple of weeks. He apologized for judging me all those years. I told him it was my fault he had felt the way he did. We talked about a lot of things over those two weeks. I think he sorted out a lot of feelings during that time."

Olivia liked Bernie so much. She said what was on her mind and she didn't mince words.

"You were the topic of conversation for a lot of the time."

"Me?"

"Yes. He has feelings for you Olivia, but he doesn't think he has the right to feel them. He knows what he's done to you over the years and how you've taken the brunt of his anger, but never gave up on him. He thinks you deserve better than him. I disagreed with him, but the man is stubborn. How do you feel about him Olivia?"

Liv had not been prepared for such an honest discussion so early on. She had to think for a minute.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm mad as hell at him for shutting me out, but so glad to see him again. I thought I'd lost him…forever."

"He needs you. All he talked about other than being sad he hurt Kathy, was you and how much you meant to him…how much he cared about you…more than he probably should. I believe he's in love with you my dear. I think he' s starting to realize it as well. The question is how do you feel?"

Again this woman just put it out there. Liv didn't know where she landed at the moment. There were so many emotions rolling around in her she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Bernie I have loved him for so long. At first it was like a brother and then later a best friend and then later it got much more complicated. When he and Kathy separated I felt something there on his part as well and I realized I Ioved him deeply, but I couldn't be the reason his family split. I just couldn't. I'm not that kind of person. Now after all this time I'm not sure what I feel."

"You once asked me to do something for you and for my granddaughter. I'm asking two things from you Olivia. One is to forgive my son for being lost this last year and that is exactly what he was…lost. The second is to open your heart one last time and let him in. I know he's hurt you before on more than one occasion. He told me about all of them during his stay with me, but I promise you he's worth it. I suspect you already know that, but you're fighting your own demons aren't you my dear?"

For someone who was bipolar the woman was very insightful. Liv felt a lump in her throat.

"Thanks for talking with me Bernie. You're a wise woman. Thanks for being so honest with me. It actually helped me a lot. I know now what I need to do."

"Well, alright then. Get out there and do it."

**A/N: Sorry guys. The chapter was getting too long so the beach trip will need another installment. Next up the talk they've needed to have all along.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Start**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Sorry guys, the week was brutal and I hate to update so late. Please forgive me. I'm off on vacation in a week, so I will try to finish this before then and not leave you hanging. The day continues and our partners finally start telling each other the truth about their feelings**

Olivia watched Elliot and Eli dive into the surf and frolic with Max. It was surreal that she was here with them at Bernie's.

With one last look at the woman who gave Elliot life, Olivia went down the path to the beach umbrella that had two chaise lounges set up under it. She stretched out in the shade and watched father and son.

She just didn't know how to start the conversation with Elliot. What should she say?

She was still mad, but she loved him too.

Did Bernie really say that he loved her? If that was true then she needed to tell him how she felt. The hard part was even entertaining the idea of her and Elliot. She had fought those feelings for so many years that she didn't even know if she could say the words.

She bit her lower lip in contemplation as Max, Eli and Elliot made their way towards her.

Max stopped right in front of her chair and tried to shower her with water, but Elliot pulled him back just in time.

"Hey Benson. You got a suit underneath those shorts or do you even own one?"

"I'll have you know I swim almost every day. I do laps."

"You think you can handle yourself out there in the water then?"

"Is that a challenge Stabler?"

Eli was grinning ear to ear.

"Come on Livvy. Let's go play."

Olivia unzipped her shorts and slipped them down her legs, then untied the camp shirt to reveal a stunning one-piece bathing suit that hugged her in all the right places.

Elliot just stood and stared. He'd never seen her with so little clothing on. She was gorgeous with curves in all the right places and he couldn't help the way he felt when he looked at her.

Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

He had been nervous about today, but something had shifted and she seemed happy to be there. What had his mother said to her to bring on the apparent change in her demeanor?

"Liv, do we…uh…need to talk first?"

"Not yet, but definitely later."

"Really?"

"Come on. I'll race you."

They raced side by side to the water…always in perfect stride.

Eli giggled and ran after them as Max out ran everyone.

For the next couple of hours they played in the water, tossing the ball into the waves for Max, carrying Eli on their shoulders and trying to dunk each other.

It felt like they were a family and Olivia felt guilty for having so much fun.

Did she belong here? This had always been Kathy's place, but not anymore. She didn't know exactly how that made her feel. She had always admired the woman for the years she spent alone raising the Stabler children and her respect for her made it hard now to let go and enjoy the fact that Elliot was a free man.

She was happy though. Being in a setting like this with him, doing normal things, playing and just enjoying life was so different from the life they had only known as partners.

Her life had been all about the job for so long she didn't even know what it was like to have time to herself.

The whole morning was glorious.

They finally plopped down side by side in the chaise lounges and watched Eli build a sand castle. He was content for a while and Liv just soaked the whole scene up and locked it away in her memories forever. She hoped this wasn't the only time she ever got to do this with the man she had been in the longest relationship of her life with. It was hard not to hope for more after they talked, but she wasn't planning any kind of future just yet.

"Come on Dad. Come on Livvy. Help me build a castle."

The two adults enthusiastically joined him and built an amazing fortress with a moat that trailed down to the water and as the tide came in it would fill with water. Soon the tide would wash away their efforts all together, but it never got that far. Max came barreling in from his run up and down the beach after the seagulls and he landed feet first into their creation, sending sand everywhere.

"Max!"

Olivia was impressed with Eli's patience. Instead of crying over what the dog had done he followed his dad's cue and they laughed and wrestled the dog to the ground. It was obvious his grooming would need a do over when they got back to the city. She could just imagine all the sand he was going to drag into the car on the way back.

Just then Bernie came out with her camera and took a picture of the four of them. Elliot reached out and put his hand tentatively on Liv's shoulder. When she smiled at him he relaxed and smiled too.

"How about some hamburgers for lunch?"

Elliot got up and went to fire up the grill and Liv threw on her camp shirt to follow Bernie up to the kitchen. They fixed the salad together and then Bernie sent Liv out with the burgers to El while she brought things out to the table.

As she handed the burgers to him their fingers brushed and they exchanged a smile as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Things had definitely changed.

After lunch, Bernie saw Eli's eyes starting to droop. He had run himself ragged that morning in all the excitement.

"Hey, Eli, how about we go inside for a bit and read a story…maybe take a little nap and let Liv and your dad have some time together."

"But…"

With a wink of her eye she took him in the house and left them alone.

"Liv…I…"

"Elliot let me go first."

"No. I need to tell you. I need to tell you everything. I need you to know…"

"Before you talk, I have some things you need to hear. Elliot I don't know how to explain…when I told you it was complicated all those years ago…when I left for Computer Crimes I just couldn't talk to you about it. And the going to Oregon and getting away seemed like the best option at the time. I had feelings and I didn't have the right to feel that way."

"I did too. I still do."

"Elliot…"

"Liv we've held back our feelings for so long. I screwed everything up this year because I shoved my feelings down and didn't acknowledge them. I knew how I felt, but I screwed it all up before I could tell you. If it hadn't been for Eli I wouldn't have gone back to Kathy. Ever since you got cut in that train station…ever since Gitano…I've realized the depth of my feelings. When I killed Jenna I ran away from what I did, from my family, from my feelings, I ran away from everything…I never intended to run away from you, but I did."

"Elliot stop. I did the same thing when I ran away to Oregon. When I woke up in that hospital I was calling your name. I dreamed about you the whole time I was there."

"You were in a hospital in Oregon? You never told me about that."

"It's a long story. I tried to protect somebody and I got in the way of some police brutality. Anyway, I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way you became the most important person in my life…only I didn't feel like I was the most important one in your life. I shouldn't have been. You had a family, a wife and kids. I had no right to any of that, I had no right to you, but I wanted you. I wanted you so bad."

Liv fiddled with her fingers.

"So I ran away. That seemed the only safe way to keep myself from doing something stupid. I ran away as far as I could. Oregon seemed like the best place at the time, but when I came back and saw you with Dani…I watched you from Cragen's office window…touching her…you seemed so comfortable with her and it hurt so bad that you got so close to her so fast. I realized I must have put up some kind of wall that you couldn't climb and that you would never try. I thought you would never feel that way about me."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued.

"I should have told you how I felt when you were free…back before Eli…but I was convinced you didn't feel the same way and I was afraid you wouldn't want to partner with me."

Elliot reached his finger out to brush the tear away and cup her cheek.

"Liv if you only knew. I went to George and I spilled my guts. Well, as much as I can spill my guts. I told him then I wish I didn't…care so much. I did. I cared too much, but I didn't want to lose you. I was convinced I would drive you away just like my family and I didn't say anything. That was my fault. I just didn't think I had the right to be with you."

They both looked at each other as the reality of everything sank in. They had both been running away from the inevitable for so long. Why didn't they open up to each other sooner?

It was at that moment with their eyes locked that Max decided to make an entrance. He nuzzled his huge head onto Olivia's lap and looked up at her in adoration.

It broke the tension of the moment.

"I think my dog is falling for you. I know my son already fell for you."

"And what about you? Did you fall for me too?"

"For a long, long time."

Eliot reached across the table and took her hand in his. They had never held hands before and the intimacy of the moment was not lost on either of them. Deciding to risk it, Elliot ran his thumb lightly across the back of Liv's hand. He marveled at how soft her hand was and as they both gazed into each other's eyes a certain someone was grinning from ear to ear as she watched from her kitchen widow. It was about time.

"So, that was a lot of information to digest in one day."

"But it felt really good to get it out there. Liv, can you forgive me for just abandoning you for a year? I would understand if you couldn't get past it. My whole life I've always been the responsible one. I stepped up when Kathy got pregnant. I gave up my own dreams to earn a living and take care of my family. I've never done anything like that…running away from my life…and I still don't fully understand why I did it. I love my kids and yet I hurt them…terribly…Kathy too. I let everyone down, especially you. I promised to have your back always and I didn't this time."

Liv reassured him.

"Elliot. Everyone has the right to go a little crazy once in their life. I could never hate you and I can't imagine a life without you in it. I'm just glad you're here and that we're together. I don't know yet what that looks like when we get back to the city, but know this: I forgive you Elliot Stabler and I want my partner back in my life. It's been really…really lonely…without you…"

Liv felt herself starting to lose control of her emotions and Elliot was out of his chair and kneeling beside her in an instant. He gently pushed Max away and pulled her into his arms. Liv let herself be held, really held tenderly for the first time. She let him offer her his strength and it felt really good. It was like the weight she had been bearing for far too long was suddenly lifted and she fell head long into his embrace. She never felt so free in her life.

**A/N: I promise to update soon as they start on their ride home. There will be fluff and more words exchanged about how they feel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Start**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Here's an update to make up for the last chapter being so late. It's time to go back to the city and have another "talk".**

They stayed like that for several minutes, just holding each other before Elliot leaned back and Olivia smiled at him.

"Best day ever."

El grinned back at her as he reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and stroke her cheekbone where the tears had fallen. His voice was husky.

"Yeah, best day ever."

Just then Bernadette came out and Elliot quickly moved away and back to his seat on the other side of the table.

"I wanted to give you a heads up. I heard Eli waking up and he will be out here any…"

"Daaaaaaaddy! Livvvvvvy!"

The two adults smiled as he bound out of the house banging the screen door behind him. Max tackled him to the sand. He started giggling helplessly as the huge dog bathed his face with his gigantic tongue.

"Maaaaax! Cut it out! Daddy, help me!"

Liv burst into laughter at the sight causing Elliot to laugh a completely honest laugh for the first time in a long time. He grabbed Max by the collar to pull him back and distracted the dog by throwing his ball towards the water.

"Why don't we take Max for a walk down the beach?"

"Hooray!"

"Mom you want to come with us?"

"No, you four go and enjoy what's left of the day. I know you have to get him back to Kathy before it gets too late or she will have your hide."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom."

Bernadette patted him on the cheek and threw Liv a wink.

"Let's go."

Max and Eli flew down the beach as Elliot offered Liv his hand. She looked down at it and then up at him. Was it possible to smile this much? She slipped her hand in his and his fingers wrapped tenderly around it while his thumb rubbed across the back of it. She could definitely get used to this.

The rest of the afternoon they walked down the beach picking up seashells and sand dollars as they chased every tiny crab that scuttled across the sand. Max was hilarious trying to catch them, but when he got one cornered it would rear up on its legs and he would back down. The big mutt was afraid of a creature not even as big as his paw.

As the sun started to get lower in the sky they headed back to pack up and say good-bye to Bernie and drive back to the city. Elliot had slipped his arm around Liv's shoulder now and she had her arm around his waist. Eli stepped in front of them and walked backwards as he talked.

"Dad? Can we stop and get ice cream on the way home?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we could. Liv loves ice cream too."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's see. Every time I was ever in your apartment and opened your refrigerator it would be empty, but the freezer always had ice cream."

Liv grinned up at him.

"You noticed?"

"I notice everything about you Liv. You just never think I do."

A feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. Every thing he said today made her realize that he really had cared deeply all those years. The man should get an award for his acting. He had only ever showed it on the rare occasion when she was sick, got hurt or was in danger.

Pretty soon they pulled out onto the highway and Eli planted his nose against the window looking for the sign for the ice cream parlor.

"I take it this is the usual stop on this route?"

"Oh, yeah."

Half an hour later they pulled up to a brightly lit ice cream shop with red awnings. Max whimpered as they got out of the car and went inside. He was a good dog though and plopped him self down on the seat. Eli ordered a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles. Liv grinned at Elliot. The boy would be awake all night. Poor Kathy.

"So this is what the weekend father does to win the affection of a young boy?"

Eli was oblivious; devouring the ice cream as hot fudge dripped from his mouth to his shirt.

"Maybe."

He gave her one of his cocky grins.

"I have learned many things about you today Elliot Stabler."

"And?"

Liv threw her head back and laughed for the hundredth time that day.

"I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Good."

Elliot let his hand drift off the back of the booth onto her shoulder and he gave her a squeeze.

"I like being with you like this."

Liv looked up at him and smiled softly."

"Me two."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes until Liv caught Eli staring at them. She cleared her throat and went back to eating her ice cream.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Eli?"

"Do you like Livvy?"

"I do. Do you like Livvy?"

"I do. I like her a lot. Can she do stuff with us all the time?"

The adults looked at him in shock.

"You'd like that Eli?"

"Heck yeah. Everything is better with Livvy around."

Elliot turned to Liv.

"I think I should be hurt that I'm not enough, but I'm so glad he wants you around. I want you around too. Would that be okay? Can we spend some more time together Liv?"

Elliot reached for her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Liv returned the squeeze.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, everybody. It's settled. Liv joins our clan."

"Hooray!"

An hour later Elliot was carrying a now sleepy Eli up the stairs to the house in Queens. Liv watched from the car as Kathy opened the door and Elliot slipped the boy into her arms. He patted her on the arm and she gave him a small smile before closing the door. It was just too weird to see Elliot leaving his house and his son.

They didn't say much on the way to Liv's apartment, but the glances they exchanged were speaking volumes.

Max plopped himself down again and waited as Elliot got out of his car without an invitation from Liv and walked her up to her apartment. They climbed the stairs together and she could feel her heart speeding up as they stepped out onto her floor.

Liv took out her keys, unlocked the door and turned to face Elliot.

"El today was…"

"Amazing."

They had never been in this situation with each other before.

"Yeah. I…"

"Liv I want to take this slow. I want to take you out for dinner on a real date if you'll let me. Would that be okay?"

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

"I'd love that El."

Elliot cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his. Liv's voice was a whisper.

"Is any of this real?"

"I hope so Liv. God, I really hope so."

They stayed that way for several seconds just looking into each other's eyes and then Elliot bent his head slowly down to hers and placed the softest, sweetest first kiss on her lips. Liv made a soft sound of contentedness and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They spent the next few minutes exploring each other's mouths. Elliot wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close as his fingers moved to tangle in her hair. He finally broke the kiss to nuzzle her nose with his.

"I've dreamed about this with you Liv, but no dream ever did justice to what I'm feeling right now. I don't want to go home, but I need to. I want you to know that I don't just want to fall in bed with you…well I do, but not yet. You deserve to be…don't laugh at me, but you deserve to be courted and I want that. We need time to explore what this relationship looks like. What we already have now is a great place to start. We've been partners and had each other's backs and we are best friends. Now we get to see if we can be a couple. That is if you want that."

Liv leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his chest just breathing him in.

"Do you even need to ask? I want you Elliot, but I agree we need to take this slow. It's been too many years with this tension between us and I want to be sure we have something to build on here that will last. One conversation doesn't fix everything, but I want to be in your life from now on El. I want forever with you. I hope you know that."

Elliot lifted her face back up to his and kissed her fiercely this time.

"If I don't leave now, I never will. You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Oh, I think I do. Good night El."

"Night Liv. I'll call you when I get home if you'll wait up."

"You know me. I never sleep anyway."

"Okay, so you pick the night this week. I know it will depend on if you have a case, but I can be patient. Every night is wide open for you. Understand?"

Liv nodded and looked at him with such affection that he thought he would go back on his decision and take her in his arms to her bedroom, but he wanted to savor this time as they built something special, so he stepped away with one last soft kiss to her lips. He held her hand for as long as he could and backed away from her so he could keep looking at her. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in love like this and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Instead he would replay the whole day from beginning to end.

As he reached the stairs he put his hand over his heart and sighed, winked at her and was gone.

Liv stepped into her apartment and closed the door. She leaned back against the door and her fingers went to her lips as she giggled like a schoolgirl. You're never too old to be in love and she was with the one man that had always held her heart. She ran for the bedroom and got ready for bed so she could wait for his phone call. Thirty minutes later he called.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They talked for another hour before Liv started to yawn.

"So Benson. I think I finally wore you out. Maybe you'll rest well after all. Try to sleep Sweetheart. You need it. Call me tomorrow when you get some free time. I just want to hear your voice. It's been way too long without it. I never want to go that long again."

"First of all, did you just call me Sweetheart and since when does Stabler need a daily call?"

"I uh…"

"Gotcha. I'm kidding El. I liked it when you called me that and I'd love to hear your voice during the day, especially if I'm in the middle of a terrible case."

"Then my ears are your ears. Liv. I want you to know I'm here for you whenever you need me. I may not be able to watch your back anymore, but I can be there always to listen and to comfort you. There were so many times during our partnership when I wanted to be there for you, but you wouldn't let me. Let me now. Is that okay?"

"Very okay. I like this side of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I like the softer Liv as well. Although Bad Ass Benson is a kick in the pants too."

"El?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I was in the park yesterday."

"Me too. Somebody up there cares."

"I better try to get some rest. I hate Mondays."

"Sleep well Liv."

"I will. I'll dream about you and the beach and cute little boys and shaggy mutts."

"And I'll dream about long legs and beautiful eyes and smiles."

"Now I know we're tired. We are getting way too corny for Benson and the UnStabler."

"Hey! I'm not that guy anymore."

"We'll see."

"Take care out there tomorrow. Does this Amaro guy have your back?"

"Yeah he does. He's like you only different, but I trust him."

"Night Liv."

"Night El."

**A/N: Time for a date. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Start**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Olivia and Elliot begin to move forward and start dating. Conversations give both of them insight into their early experiences before they met, their past as partners and they find out it strengthens their future. I say taking it slow was never harder on two people.**

The next morning Liv woke up and wondered if it had all been a dream. After thirteen years of denying her feelings, she was finally with the man she cared about most and the man she trusted…loved? Yes. She loved him. That fact had not been lost on her for the last eight years at least.

She had slept well last night for the first time in what felt like decades and the dreams were sweet. She actually bounced out of bed and got ready for work as she replayed the last two days in her head.

A lot had changed really fast and she was glad Elliot had said let's take a step back and slow things down. It further strengthened her belief in him having genuine feelings for her and her not just being a rebound because he saw her in the park. Bernie had helped too. The only problem was she had been waiting for years for her happily ever after.

What was she doing when she said she agreed to take things slow? Did she really need to date Elliot to know he was whom she wanted to be with? She was pretty sure she didn't unless there were dark secrets she wasn't aware of. Over the years she had witnessed most of those dark parts of Elliot and she loved him anyway. In fact she loved him because of some of them.

The walk to work was exhilarating and she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked into the squad room and greeted everyone.

One look at her face and Fin's eyebrows went up.

"What's goin' on Baby Girl? I haven't seen a smile that big on your face since Mr. EADA Haden was around. Wait a minute. Did you get lucky last night? You did, didn't you? Liv's back in the saddle. I'm right aren't I?"

"Fin Tutuola how dare you? I'll have you know I did not in fact "get lucky", but I had a really great weekend. Let's just leave it at that."

Liv wasn't ready to tell anyone about her and Elliot. She knew Fin would be furious with her for even entertaining the idea of forgiving him. She was quite sure when Elliot did surface to say pick her up for a date Fin and Munch would have harsh words for him.

Heck. Amaro would probably deck him.

She smiled to her self at the thought and got busy with her paperwork. She found her self watching the clock as the day wore on. No new case, so she would get to see Elliot tonight. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she looked up to see Fin narrow his eyes at her. He was definitely too curious for his own good. She got up to file some paperwork and he fell in beside her, then grabbed her arm and pushed her into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Fin! What are you doing?"

"Okay. Spill it."

"What?"

"Spill it. What's goin' on Liv? You've been smilin' all day, daydreamin' and I swear I saw you blushin' just now. What went on this weekend? And don't give me no bullshit Liv. You forget I know you. I've watched what's gone on this last year and it hasn't been pretty at times. I thought with Haden you'd found some joy, but the last few months you've been a mess. Something changed and it changed drastically. Now tell me."

Liv knew she couldn't hide this from him. Of everyone at SVU he knew her the best. He had been her rock when Elliot disappeared, so he was not going to be happy about this.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but Fin you have to swear to keep it under your hat. I'm not ready to go public with anything yet. I mean it Fin. If you care about me at all you will keep this quiet and you won't judge me."

Fin narrowed his eyes at her again. She hated when he did that. After looking at her hard for a minute he agreed.

'Deal."

"I spent the weekend with Elliot."

Fin's eyes went wide and then he stepped back from her and popped his fist into his other palm.

"Dammit Liv. No. Hell no."

"Just hang on for a minute. Please?"

"You let him back in your life after the way he disappeared? Why?"

"Believe me it's not what you think at all."

"Uh-huh."

"Come on Fin. Give me some credit, will you?"

"Okay, so what's his story?"

"You should sit down."

"If it's that bad, then why are you so freakin' happy all of a sudden?"

"We talked about everything and I mean everything."

"Yeah? So where's he been for a year?"

"He took off for nine months as in out of state. He lost himself in a bottle of scotch and didn't surface for a while. When he did, he tried to put his life back together but Kathy divorced him. He's been working to get back with his kids, but it's been slow. He's changed a lot Fin. I've never seen him more open and we've told each other things we never did when we were partners."

"Do you trust him not to hurt you again?"

"I do Fin. I really do. I love him Fin. I have for years."

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't want you to get hurt Liv."

"He…he told me how he feels Fin."

"Does he love you?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"But he ain't said it yet?"

"Neither of us has, but we've come very close."

"Okay, I won't kill him when I see him, but he's got a long way to go for me to trust him again and if he hurts you one more time, I will hurt him. You tell him I said that. You hear?"

Liv wrapped her arms around his grumbling frame.

"Thanks for caring Fin."

"Damn straight."

Liv had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"He makes me really happy Fin."

"Then that's all that matters. I never thought straight laced Elliot Stabler would fall off his self-righteous soapbox, but I'm glad you two got your act together. Make sure it stays that way. I don't want to go to prison for killin' him."

They both chuckled and headed back out to work. Liv actually felt happy being able to tell someone.

When she came back in the squad room Amaro was watching her. He would put things together quickly. Of that she was sure. He already knew her really well. It's funny, but she never thought she would be okay with someone else watching her back, but she trusted Nick with her life now. He had proved himself over and over again this last year. She just hoped he and Elliot would hit it off.

As she sat back down at her desk her phone went off. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hi."

"Hey Liv. How's your day going?"

"Well, no new cases yet, so I'm hoping we can have a nice night together."

"Want me to pick you up from work?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, but soon. Fin Knows. He took one look at me this morning and he just knew."

"Does he want my head on a stick?"

"He did, but after we talked he's willing to give you a chance. Just don't hurt me or else. He wanted me to tell you he would go to prison for taking you out if you don't do right by me."

"I see how it is."

"Yep. I got back-up so you better watch your step mister."

"I wish I could be with you today. I'm bored. I've been looking for work, but no luck. My buddy has set me up with a few interviews this week. Hopefully something will surface. I don't have to work with my pension, but I'm going nuts just sitting at home. Want me to go over and clean your apartment for you?"

Liv laughed out loud getting looks from Nick, Munch and Rollins.

"You really must be bored; volunteering to do housework."

"One good thing."

"What?"

"Max is really enjoying all the walks we take."

Liv grinned thinking about the shaggy beast.

"What time tonight?"

"How early can you make it? Can you come straight from work?"

"Down boy. I want to at least go home and put something girlie on."

"Oooh. I can wait for that. Just not too long."

"I'll ask Cragen if I can bug out early at say four."

"Okay, how about I pick you up at 5:30?"

"Can't wait."

"Me either. Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night was…well it was just…"

"I know…me too…see you soon."

"Bye Beautiful."

"Back at you Handsome."

Liv hung up and headed straight to Cragen's office. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"What's up Liv?"

"Could I maybe leave early today? I've uh…got a date."

Cragen smiled broadly then.

"I'm glad to hear it Liv. The last few months…well…I've been worried about you. This guy must be something special."

"He is."

Why don't you take off whenever you're ready? Go on. Get out of here before I change my mind and Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun. Do I know the guy?"

"You do actually. I'll tell you more once I see where this is going."

"Hmm. You're going to make me wonder aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Go on. Get."

"Thanks Cap."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't let it get around I'm such a softy."

Liv stopped by her desk and grabbed her stuff.

Amaro lifted his head from the file he was reading.

"Where you headed so fast?"

"Cap said I could leave early. I've got a date."

"Tell me it ain't that Haden guy crawlin' back Liv. He don't deserve you."

If Amaro knew it was Elliot crawling back he would probably be just as adamant. He would just have to get used to it. Elliot was here to stay…finally.

"Nope and before you start the interrogation you'll just have to wait. Okay?"

Nick could tell by the tone of Olivia's voice that she meant it.

"Sure Liv."

With that she winked at Fin and breezed out the door.

Nick turned to Fin.

"You know who it is don't you?"

"Sorry kid. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"What will it take to bribe you?"

"Having been on the receiving end of Liv's wrath; that ain't happenin'. Get it?"

"Got it."

It was only 3:00 so Liv was home by 3:30 and getting dressed for Elliot. She decided on a halter dress with a full skirt. She loved how it felt on and since it was fairly short she expected Elliot to be very affected by it. Good. Enough of this taking it slow. She was going for broke tonight.

Elliot appeared on her doorstep at 5:00 having had a call about her getting off early. As soon as Olivia opened the door he swept his eyes over her and then swept her into his arms.

After a soft kiss to her lips he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. You look good too."

Elliot was wearing a brilliant blue shirt that brought out his eyes and a charcoal grey tie. He looked good enough to eat.

As they walked to the elevator they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Elliot took her to a small Italian restaurant where he knew the owner and they were given the royal treatment. The two of them had a table all to themselves and they talked for hours. Finally about 9:00 Elliot reached for Olivia's hand and they headed back to her place with their hands entwined.

They stood outside her door and Elliot prayed she didn't end the date.

"Want to come in? It's early and I want to keep talking."

Elliot smiled at her and nodded his head.

Olivia brought them a glass of wine and settled on the other end of the couch from Elliot.

"Hey. Why so far away?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to take it slow."

"Get over here you. I've spent enough years holding you at arms length."

He lifted his arm and she slid into his side, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well we covered our growing up years over dinner. It wasn't a great childhood for either of us, but I'm glad I know more about your life with your mom and what made you who you are. I admire you so much Liv. You are the most unique person I have ever known and you've overcome so much in your life. You deserve to be truly happy. I want to make you happy. Will you let me?"

"What about you? Your dad was incredibly harsh with you and Bernadette was Bi-polar. Talk about opposites attracting. It must have been so hard for you as a kid. You didn't have an anchor growing up. You're my hero too El. You overcame all that and tried to do better by your family. I've seen you with your kids and you're nothing like your father or your mother. Your kids love you."

"I hurt them though and I promised myself I would never do that to them. Don't go putting me on a pedestal Liv. I'll fall off every time."

Liv chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself Stabler. I know you can be an ass. I've personally experienced it on more than one occasion."

Elliot grinned down at her and pulled her closer into his embrace.

"You still didn't answer my question. Will you let me make you happy?"

"What if making me happy meant not taking it so slow?"

Elliot's eyebrows went up and he lost the ability to speak for a second.

"Liv?"

"Elliot, I don't need a series of dates to know that you are all I want."

And then she kissed him and he forgot all about their agreement.

**A/N: Next chapter is major fluff so if that's not your thing…you have been warned. Finally Benson and Stabler as they should be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Start**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You make me want to write more every day and keep the updates coming. And now Olivia and Elliot as I have always wanted to see them. The scenes with David Haden in bed should have been her and Elliot back when his marriage ended the first time. What a disappointment it was to see that they let her have those scenes, but never with Elliot. Okay on to the Fluff. Remember I warned you.**

The kiss was slow and deep. Liv felt Elliot turn her in his arms and pull her across his body as he held her and kissed her tenderly. This was what she longed for. This was what she needed.

Elliot ran one of the hands he had on her back up into her hair. He had wanted to feel her hair all these years. The few times he had held her and touched it he knew it was soft. Now he tangled his fingers in it and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The kissing continued for long minutes and Elliot finally pulled back to cup her cheek and look into her eyes.

They were hazy and wet with unshed tears.

"Liv, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"No El. I…I just can't believe we are finally here in this moment. I never thought…"

"I know…me too."

He swiped his fingers under her eyes catching the tears that brimmed over and then captured her lips again.

"Elliot…"

"I know. I want you too."

He slid the arm from her face down under her knees, lifted her into his arms and stood to carry her to her bedroom. He bent his head to kiss her again, before he whispered tenderly.

"I love you Liv. I have since almost the beginning. I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn't."

As he walked down the hall with her in his arms she looked up at him.

"And I've loved you almost from the day you shook my hand and told Cap you didn't want to be paired with a woman."

Elliot stopped at the doorway to her room.

"You knew I said that?"

"Yep."

"Then why didn't you ask to be paired with someone else?"

"It was Don. He said he thought we'd be the perfect partners and to just give it some time and trust him. I did and he was right. In more ways than I ever could have imagined."

As Elliot laid her gently down on the bed and crawled in over her he smiled.

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him."

"He's been like a father to us; strict, but loving."

"I know it's only been a few days, but it seems like we've been together for years."

"I know. We have though, right? In every way except this one."

Elliot reached for the buttons of Liv's blouse as his eyes darkened with emotion. He slowly undressed her, taking in every part of her. His eyes would go back up to hers each time he divested her of something else and she blushed under his gaze.

Once she was naked, she sat up in the bed and did the same for him. She slowly unbuttoned every button of that beautiful blue shirt and kissed each scar as they came into view. She knew them all and what happened when he received each: The gunshot wounds, the puncture wound from the pen when she had been in Oregon, cuts from Stuckey and the broken window when the meth head threw him through it, the scars on his head where he had been shoved into the car window and so many more.

"Liv, you're killin' me here. I want you."

"I'm right here El."

Both now found themselves skin to skin for the first time ever and it was glorious…overwhelming. They spent the rest of the night touching, caressing and making love over and over until the early morning hours before dawn.

As Liv snuggled down in his embrace near sunrise, his voice was in her ear.

"Take a personal day. There is no way you'll be able to stay awake."

Liv snickered, but agreed.

"And what do I tell Cragen? He knows I went on a date. Tell him I'm too tired from having sex all night with my partner?"

"Something like that."

Liv smiled and slipped out of bed. In the moonlight Elliot could see her beautiful naked form better and she took his breath away. He watched as she picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on.

"Okay, you win. I'll be right back."

She grabbed her cell and went to leave a message on her captain's machine at work before he came in. That way she wouldn't have to talk to him in person.

Several minutes later she reappeared in her bedroom doorway and as El watched, she slid the shirt down off her arms and strode towards the bed.

Elliot's eyebrows went up.

"Are you planning another assault detective?"

"I finally got my man, so yeah."

With that she was back in his arms for another round of lovemaking that was playful and a little more inventive than before. Her last thought as Elliot took her was there was no reason to even get out of bed today.

Don Cragen listened to the voice mail from his favorite detective and a smile crossed his face. This guy must be something. It couldn't be a coincidence that she took today off. She hardly ever did that. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He was happy for her, but a part of him was sad. He always thought that she and Elliot would end up together. The man's marriage had been over for years; Elliot and Kathy just didn't want to put it to words. He had been certain when his marriage did end that he would have to separate the two, but then the shooting happened and Elliot did something he thought he would never do…leave SVU…and Liv.

When he paired Olivia and Elliot he knew instinctively from working with Elliot, her captain's observations about Olivia and her profile that they would be good together. He had no idea that they would be so outstanding or that they would begin to care so deeply for each other. He had seen it for years, but the Psyche Eval told him all he needed to know. He had a feeling Stabler would live his life out a sad and empty man without Liv by his side.

He shook his thoughts away as Fin came into his office.

"You wanted to see me Cap?"

"Yeah, uh…Liv is taking a personal day. I need you to work with Amaro."

"A personal day huh?"

Fin couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. Don was on to him.

"You know something don't you?"

"Me? No. I…no. Please don't ask me Cap. I promised."

"Okay, but I will find out. I just hope it isn't Haden."

"I know. Right? I told her the same thing. It isn't, but you may or may not be pleased with who it actually is."

Cragen could only think of one other guy…

"It isn't Stabler is it?"

Fin just stared back at him.

"It is isn't it? I never thought we'd see him again. So he contacted her and they spent last night together?"

Fin didn't offer any answers, but both men knew the truth. Don didn't know whether to be pissed or really, really happy. He opted for happy.

"Well, it's about time."

"You think those two can make it work Cap?"

"I'd place bets on it. They're a matched set. One doesn't function without the other one. Well, I'm glad. Now get back to work and keep this on the down low for Liv."

"That's what I was tryin' to do."

"Right. Sorry."

Don grinned and went back to reading files.

Fin spent the rest of the day dodging Nick's questions about where Liv was and with whom. The woman owed him big time for this one.

Liv opened her eyes and relaxed in the embrace of one amazing man. His hand was splayed across her stomach and his face was buried in her neck. He smelled so good. He was musky with just a tinge of sweat from their lovemaking. She turned in his arms and snuggled up to him, placing a kiss on his jaw.

Elliot cracked one eye open and smiled down at her.

"So much for taking things slow."

"We've been bottling it all up for years. It had to come out somehow. Last night was…"

"Epic?"

Liv sighed.

"Let's stay right here in my bed all day. Can we?"

Elliot rolled her over on her back.

"I like your thinking."

Before she could respond he was kissing her and she let herself be pulled back into his passionate embrace.

Some time after noon Liv could hear Elliot's stomach rumbling and they decided to make some lunch together. As Liv got up to put some clothes on, Elliot jumped out of the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"Wear this for me again?"

"What is it with men liking their women to wear their clothes?"

Elliot slowly buttoned the shirt up from the bottom, leaving the top three buttons undone.

"I don't know. It's just sexy."

"Well, I like you in your boxer briefs, so what is it about women and men in their underwear?"

"Hmmm. I don't know."

"I know I like what I see."

Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and then brushed her wild hair out of her eyes. He stroked his hands through her hair a few more times. He liked doing that.

"Me too. Let's eat."

They made sandwiches and chips, grabbed a couple of beers and curled up on the couch together to eat.

Elliot had a hard time focusing on his sandwich. Liv's open shirt was playing peek-a-boo with him and he wanted her all over again.

"You know the sandwich is lunch, not me."

Elliot laughed and almost choked on a bite.

"Sorry. It's just being able to openly look at you and not have to filter it, it's just hard to focus right now."

"I like that. I like that I can distract you. I wondered for years if I was even on your radar. You hid things pretty well."

"I could as long as you weren't in danger. Those were the times when my guard was down. I was so worried about you at times. My heart stopped when Gitano cut you and that day at the airport I thought you were shot. When I found out Harris hurt you at the prison I punched a hole in Captain Cragen's office."

"I never knew that."

"There were a lot of things you didn't know. That day after Gitano when I said what I did in the hall, it was to cover up how terrified I had been about how close you came to dying. I just couldn't admit it to you. In the hospital I said all the wrong things and I drove you away. I'm so sorry Liv."

"Elliot I understand. I pushed you away too. I knew you cared. You came by my apartment and you called me so many times when cases went wrong, but I was afraid if I opened the door and let you in I would do something stupid and ruin our partnership, so I kept you at arms length except when you were hurt. I just couldn't do it then, although it meant a lot to me when you stood by me with Simon. It meant so much that you trusted me and backed me through all that. You saved Simon's life that day. I wanted to throw my arms around you and kiss you, but I had to hold back. That's what we did right?"

Elliot sighed.

"I wanted to hold you that day too. I pretended to be all business, but when you were in that house my heart was beating out of my chest. When it was over I just wanted to hold you and pretend it didn't happen, but I didn't."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he continued.

"Liv…about the time with Dani…nothing happened. It never got further than a kiss. She wasn't you Liv. I missed you so much and I wanted her to be you, but she wasn't…she could never be. When you came back, I wanted to tell you everything I was feeling, but I wasn't sure where we stood and then Eli happened and the chance to be with you was gone. I swear Liv, we only slept together that one time, but we weren't careful. I spent a lot of sleepless nights wishing things were different, but I love my son and I wouldn't trade him for anything. It's ironic that he's the one who actually finally got us together."

Liv put her plate on the coffee table and slid over onto El's lap.

"And we are together. I like to think it was inevitable. Let's try to put the past where it belongs. Okay?"

Elliot pulled her close.

"Definitely okay, but if we need to talk about anything else that's happened over the years we promise to do it, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Now kiss me and let's go back to bed."

Liv pressed her lips to his as he lifted her easily and walked down the hall to her bedroom again. Liv leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"I will never get tired of you doing that."

**A/N: Next up, a hard case and Elliot comes to the precinct.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Start**

**Chapter Nine**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for leaving over a hundred reviews! This story has more reviews than any of my stories other than Deep Running and it had 14 chapters. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for liking this. I am so excited to have Elliot come to the precinct. This time he plays a different role there, but ends up helping out anyway.**

Olivia literally floated into the precinct and into the squad room. She saw Don leaning against his door when she came in and Fin was grinning from ear to ear as he took in her appearance and "afterglow". This could not be good. Could it?

Cragen's finger crooked towards her beckoning her to his office. She sighed and put her things in her locker as she cast a menacing look at Fin.

"Hey, I didn't say a thing."

"Uh-huh."

Nick looked up as the exchange went down.

"Say anything about what?"

Fin scowled at the young detective.

"Nothin' Just do your paperwork Amaro."

Liv gave Fin a compassionate smile as she headed into Don's office.

"It's okay Fin."

He leaned against his desk and gestured to one of the "hot seat " chairs. The detectives never liked being beckoned to sit in one of those chairs. She and Elliot had often found themselves seated there side by side as Don ranted at them for something lame they had done.

"Have a seat Olivia."

"Uh-oh. You only use my first name when it's something serious. Are you going to give me a lecture?"

"From the smile on your face and the happiness I see there I am only going to tell you how happy I am the two of you got your heads out of your asses finally."

"Fin told you?"

"No, I guessed when he said it wasn't Haden. The only man I know that can make you that happy has to be Stabler. How is he?"

"He's great Cap. He's been to hell and back, but he's healing."

"I take it he and Kathy aren't together anymore."

"No, they aren't."

"I'm sad for his family, but I saw it coming eight years ago."

"You did?"

Cragen's eyebrows went up.

"I am a detective Liv."

Liv grinned at him.

"You always knew didn't you?"

"I did. I also thought you were going to be the one to get hurt and I was right. No one deserves to be shut out like that, especially after staying with him for so many years. Has he paid his dues with you?"

"He has and then some."

"I take it you two are in a relationship now?"

"We are."

"Tell him if he hurts you I will make his life a living hell."

"I think he knows you and Fin will hunt him down."

"Along with Munch and Amaro."

"Nick's a good partner. How do you always know what I need?"

"Thirteen years in the trenches together Liv. I know you like you were my own daughter. I…uh…think of you that way you know."

"I do and when I think of family you are the one person who has been like a father to me."

Liv could see the talk was becoming uncomfortable. She needed to give him an out. The Captain didn't do mushy.

"Well, I better get back to work."

"When's he going to drop in and see everyone?"

"I think he's afraid you guys will jump him, so he's laying low."

"Tell him to get his ugly mug in here soon or I will send out a detail to fetch him."

"Thanks Cap."

"Now get out of here and start acting like a detective and not a lovesick schoolgirl."

"Hey!"

Cragen just grinned at her.

"I am going to have so much fun with you two."

Liv stood and was shocked to be pulled into Don's arms and given a hug. The man rarely showed emotion like that and she was touched.

When she came out Nick was looking at her with wild eyes. He had seen the hug.

"What? Are you dyin' or quittin' or somethin'? I never saw Cap hug anybody."

"Relax Amaro. It's all good."

"Okay, so as your partner I think I have a right to know what is going on."

"I'll tell you, okay? Just not right here."

Nick looked back down at his paperwork. This discussion was not over.

"Fine."

Liv looked back to smile at Cragen only to see him on the phone scribbling something down. His face always told her when they had a case.

"Benson. Amaro. Body in Central Park. Get there now."

"You got it Cap."

Liv snatched the information from Don, grabbed her gun and badge and took off after Nick who was already heading towards the elevator.

"So?"

"Um, white female approximately sixteen to seventeen years old, strangled and evidence of sexual assault."

"That's not what I meant Liv. What is going on with you? The whole planet seems to know except for me. I'm your partner Liv."

"I know. I just…I don't want you to think less of me when you find out."

"Find out what? For cryin' out loud, Liv. Spill it!"

"Okay. Okay."

They climbed in their sedan and headed out towards the park.

"You uh, know I had a partner before you."

"Yeah, Stabler. I've heard the skinny. You guys were tight. He killed a kid and left you without so much as a word. What an asshole."

"Yeah, well, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd judge."

Nick felt bad when he saw Liv stiffen up and shut down.

"I'm sorry Liv. I had no right to say that. I just feel protective of you and the stories make you two sound like some kind of super heroes, but there was a lot of talk about you being too close for partners."

"We were too close, but we never acted on those feelings until now."

"You're with Stabler? Isn't he married?"

"Not anymore. He came back into my life and we are trying a relationship. I just wanted you to know before it gets around the precinct, so you will know what to say if people question you."

"Wow! You could knock me over with a feather Liv. I had no idea. You acted so professional when I came that I thought it was just water cooler talk. You love the guy?"

Liv sat silently as they pulled up to the curb and Nick put the car in park. Once he turned off the engine, she spoke.

"Yeah, I do, very much."

Nick looked at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Then I'm happy for you Liv. I'm really happy for you, but if Stabler hurts you I will…"

"Yeah, I know. So will half the squad."

They laughed and then sobered up quickly as they got out and pulled their badges out, slipping under the crime scene tape. And that was the last they got to talk about Elliot as the case quickly went to three murders and rapes in three days.

By the third day Liv was exhausted and angry. After she lashed out at Nick and Fin for the third time in a row Cragen sent her upstairs to the crib for a rest and she used the time to call Elliot. She hadn't talked to him beyond a few texts during the hellish days and she just needed his voice to ground her.

"Hey. How you holdin' up?"

"El. I just need to hear your voice for a few minutes. Help me get out of my head for a few minutes. Tell me something funny Eli said or something Max did. Please El?"

Elliot had never been in this role with her before, but he felt honored she turned to him.

"Okay. Let's see…Eli drew a picture of us in the park and one of us at the beach. I'm bald in both."

Liv snickered.

"Max ate Eli's rubber duck and barfed it back up all over the kitchen floor. I couldn't be mad at him. At least he didn't do it on the carpet. Eli was devastated. We had to go to FAO Schwartz and buy another one. Max…"

"Thanks El."

"Can I do anything else for you?"

"A hug would be nice, but we can't do that over the phone."

"Where are you now?"

"Cragen sent me to the cribs and told me not to come back down for at least two hours, but those girls, Elliot. They haunt my dreams."

"You're a good cop Liv. I don't know if I ever told you that, but you are. The fact that you think about and care about the victims is what makes you so good. You will catch this guy Liv. It's what you do and you're damned good at it."

"See, this is what I needed…you. Thanks El. I'm going to try to catch some sleep and then eat something."

"Okay. I love you. See you soon."

"I hope so El. I really hope so."

Liv lay down on the bunk and threw her arm over her eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

An hour and a half later Fin looked up from the situation board to see a casually dressed Elliot Stabler entering the squad room with a visitor's pass and a brown bag.

"Yo, Elliot, you finally got the nerve to show your sorry ass back here?"

"Hey Fin. It's good to see you."

The two men embraced as Munch came around the corner with a file in hand.

"Stabler, as I live and breathe. I never thought I'd see you hanging out here again."

Nick looked up from his paperwork. So this was the infamous Elliot Stabler. He sized him up. They were about the same height, but the guy was more muscular and imposing. Nick figured he could take down a guy twice his size. So this was the guy Liv was in love with. He hoped he deserved her.

"I want to catch up guys, but first, where's Liv? Is she still up in the cribs? I brought her some dinner."

"Say it isn't so. Stabler has a romantic side?"

"Munch, I'm a complicated guy. Didn't you ever figure that out?"

The three men took a moment to enjoy the banner. It had been too long. Fin broke it up.

"Yeah, man she's up there. She needs you to balance her like you used to do. Our girl has really been on edge with this one."

"Thanks Fin. Tell Cragen I'll stop by on my way out."

Elliot took the stairs two at a time. He had missed Liv so much. He hadn't seen her in almost four days.

She was dead to the world and part of him hated to wake her. He had often been sent up here to get her during a long case and would always stand for just a minute and study her while she slept. It was the only time he really got to look at her. After he watched her for a minute he did something he had always wanted to do, but never had the guts.

Moving over to the bed she was in, he leaned in and woke her with a soft and tender kiss.

"Mmm. El…"

Her eyes shot open.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you were hungry and you could use a hug, so here I am."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Liv sank into his embrace and just breathed him in.

"Oh yeah. This definitely helping."

Elliot reached for the bag he had set on the floor.

"Chinese anyone?"

"Oh, you didn't."

"I did."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last few days. No."

Liv stood and took his hand leading him out to the lounge area to sit on the couch and spread out their food.

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Wow, boyfriend. That sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

Liv looked at him for a minute.

"You're right. It does, but I like it."

"Me too."

They ate and snuggled on the couch while Liv talked to Elliot about he case. At one point she said something about one of the girls having an American Girl Doll and that's when it hit Elliot.

"Do either of the other girls have American Girl Dolls?"

Liv looked confused.

"Uh, maybe. Yeah. I think Sara did, victim number two."

"I bet you so does your third victim."

"What are you getting at El?"

"That's the connection! When Lizzie was younger, her favorites place in the world was American Doll Place at Fifth Avenue and 49th. I would take her there for the day. It has a restaurant, a bookstore, a t-shirt shop and a photo studio where the girls get their picture put on the cover of the American Doll magazine to take home. They can get their doll's hair done at the doll hair salon and then shop for stuff for their doll. I only took Lizzie there for her birthday because the place is so expensive. What if the perp works there?"

"What are we waiting for? Come with me to talk to Don."

They made their way downstairs holding hands and headed straight to Don's office. Liv had the rest of the team follow them.

"Hey guys. Elliot has an idea on a lead to our perp."

Cragen looked up from his paperwork to see an excited Liv leading Elliot into his office followed by the entire team. He frowned and stood up.

"Uh, Elliot, it's good to see you, but I wasn't made aware we were going to party with the team in the middle of a big case."

"Captain, I was talking to El about the case and he hit on something."

"You just can't stay away, can you Stabler? Okay, spill it."

"So Lizzie has this doll…"

**A/N: So will Elliot's idea be the break they needed? Will everyone on the team accept his help and will he realize just how much he misses the squad? Hmmm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Start**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zebraboymom **

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: Sorry I took so long to update guys. I was on vacation with my family and I promised I wouldn't write the whole time. I have to say it was hard, but I had a great time and I'm feeling rested. So on with the story. Love having Elliot back with the team. I know he retired, but I can't help thinking maybe…**

Elliot filled the team in on Lizzie's special place and the fact that it would be a smorgasbord for a serial killer of young girls. Lots of the sales people were really cute teenage girls that the younger girls identified with. Lizzie had wanted to work there so badly, but her parents had refused to let her go to a job in the city where she would have to ride the subway alone to get there.

His daughter had been devastated and had refused to talk to her parents for several weeks. It was still a bone of contention in their family. Like other young teenage girls whose dream would be to work there where their favorite dolls were sold, she never got over it.

One of the reasons she had wanted to work there was the perk that they got to earn free products and got huge discounts. Lizzie still had all her American Girl stuff and proudly displayed them in her room.

The search would not be difficult. The majority of personnel that worked there were women except in the restaurant which employed several young male waiters, designed to make the girls swoon. What if one of them considered it his fantasy to have his own doll…one of these beautiful girls? He would be around hundreds of young girls every day and he could stalk the young women who worked there.

The team met with the storeowner and began background checks and surveillance on all the male employees. Two days later Amanda and Nick took Jeffrey Martin into custody as he stalked a young undercover police officer from the store to her supposed high school. Nick drew his gun down on the man as he started to approach the young woman who looked much younger than her 24 years. He tried to run, but Nick holstered his gun and took him out with a right hook.

By the time Olivia and Nick were done with him, he confessed to all four killings and the supporting DNA evidence would put Martin away for life.

Elliot came to pick Olivia up just as the team was being released for a much needed day off. The look and smile that passed between them made Fin smile. Elliot held Liv's coat as she slipped her arms in and they said goodnight to everyone. Cragen called to them as the group of friends and colleagues started leaving.

"Elliot. A word?"

Olivia gave him a squeeze and stayed to listen to another of Munch's funny conspiracy stories about corporate America and the American Girl money machine. Elliot followed Don into his office.

"Thanks for your help on this case. If it wasn't for you, I think we would still be chasing our tails."

"Nah. Liv would have figure it out on her own eventually."

"Elliot, how are you doing?"

"I'm great Cap. I really am."

"Elliot, I have an idea and I'd like to run it by you, but first, have you made your peace with what happened to Jenna?"

"I think so. Yes. Being with Liv has helped me to let it go once and for all. Why?"

"I think you should come back to SVU."

"I…"

"Listen to me Elliot. Cops come out of retirement all the time and you can't tell me you're happy. This place is in your blood. Let me start the work with IAB. Everyone on this team will back you up Elliot. You saved this entire squad with what you did that day. Think about it okay? Enjoy your time with Liv and then get back to me. There will always be a place here for you. I think we can get past Tucker and his bureaucracy. Let me know."

"You still want me back given what a…"

"SOB you are? Yeah, that's what makes you a good cop Elliot. Tomorrow night…beers at O'Malleys. Now get out of here and take care of Liv. She's had a rough few days and I'm glad she has someone to go home with for once in her life."

Elliot grinned at the thought and took Don's hand as he offered it.

"See you tomorrow."

Liv looked up as Elliot returned to the squad room. He had a look on his face she hadn't seen before. He looked really happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time. It went beyond the joy they had as a couple. What had Don said to him?

"Hey you, how about some Chinese, a hot bath and a good movie?"

"El, you're speaking my language. Night you guys."

Everyone called out their goodbyes and headed home. It felt good, really good and satisfying.

Elliot opened the door to his condo and let Liv in as he set down the bag she had packed to stay with him. He took her coat and hung it up as she sat on the sofa and started taking her boots off.

He strode into his bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water, turning on the jets. When he walked back into the living room, Liv was leaning her head back on the cushions with her eyes closed. She looked beat. He walked over and pulled her gently up from the couch.

"Come here you."

He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her into the bathroom where he slowly undressed her and helped her step into the bath. As he turned to go call for their dinner she caught his hand.

"Dinner can wait. Come join me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just want you to hold me."

Elliot dropped his pants and was halfway undressed as he spoke.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Liv leaned forward and he slipped down behind her in the tub, turning the jets lower as he pulled her back against him and slipped his arms around her waist. They stayed that way for a while until Liv began to caress his arms and slide them up around his neck. She turned to give him a long, slow kiss and then his hands were roaming her body. It was very intimate and something Liv had longed to experience after a hard case. She leaned back into Elliot's strong arms and just breathed him in.

Elliot was on sensory overload. He loved having Liv in his arms and being with her like this was something he had only dreamed about. He thought about what Don had said and he wanted to know what Liv thought about it.

"Liv?"

She had almost fallen asleep as Elliot ran his hands over her arms, shoulders and stomach. It felt so good and relaxing.

"Yeah?"

"Don…uh…"

"Oh, yeah. What did he want? To thank you for your help on the case?"

"He…uh…wants me to come back to SVU."

Liv turned and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

She tried not to look too eager, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"I think I do, but I'm a little nervous about our relationship."

"Why is that?"

"You know how we both get during a difficult case. What if we fight and then we bring it home with us and it…affects our relationship? I can't lose you again Liv. I wouldn't survive."

"I feel the same way, but we'll never know unless we try. If you want the chance to come back, then I think you should take it. If things get tough, we'll rethink it."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Can we do this?"

"El, together we can do anything. Haven't you figured that out? Now I'm hungry and the water is starting to get too cool, so…"

They climbed out and dried each other off which resulted in more touching and caressing, which caused Elliot to swing Olivia up into his arms again and carry her to their bed. Which led to them making love and the Chinese take out was forgotten for a couple of hours.

Later that night as they cuddled in bed and devoured four cartons of take out Liv smiled and a contented sigh slipped out.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"El, I was thinking this is the quickest I've come down after a case in a long time. Having you here, doing romantic stuff, normal stuff, I didn't dwell on it. I feel satisfied and happy."

"Me too. I think you're right. I need to come back to SVU even if it isn't for a long time. I want to finish well. I have a feeling though we won't be partnered often. Cragen will worry about us too much. If we were emotional before…who knows how we will behave now?"

Liv giggled.

"I don't know El. I think the majority of that was just sexual tension."

"Ha. Ha."

"No, I'm serious Elliot. Half the fights we ever had were when one of us was in danger. It always made me realize I had feelings for you. Remember the stalker?"

"Yeah. You were pretty mad at me that time, but I didn't care. I was worried about you for the first time since we'd been partnered."

"Later I realized you cared, but at the time I thought you were trying to treat me like you were my big brother or worse…my dad."

"I can honestly say I have never thought of you that way except for maybe the first year or two."

"So, you think of me in what way, Stabler?"

"In a very amorous, passionate way, Benson."

Elliot reached for her carton and set it on the nightstand. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Did you know Kung Pao Chicken is a very nice fragrance on you?"

"Really. Well, I kind of like Beef and Broccoli on you."

They snuggled down in the covers again and the playful lovemaking that followed lasted until the early hours of the morning. Where she got the energy, she had no idea, but this man moved her like no one else.

**A/N: The party at O'Malleys and Elliot takes on IAB to get his badge back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Start**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Zebraboymom **

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: I have to say you guys have been so amazing with your reviews and so sweet. It is fun to ship characters when you know it will never happen on a show. That's the great thing about fanfiction. You get to do what you dream of in your heart for the characters. It's sad to me that this particular area of fanfiction also has some of the rudest reviewers who remain anonymous and troll other people without offering any constructive criticism. I don't see it as often in other areas of fanfiction and I am so glad this site made it possible to delete these reviews that insult writers who put their hearts out there with every story and insult the characters we love so much as played on the show. It saddens me further that there are so many people on this planet that are mean spirited and judgmental and just plain angry. I wish I knew what made them feel the need to deliberately try to hurt people. We need to support each other and lift each other up. Happiness is fleeting and we need to grab for it when we can get it. If that means escaping for a little while into fiction, heck, so be it. Okay, I will get off my soapbox now. **

Olivia cuddled closer to Elliot as the taxi pulled up in front of O'Malley's. She had been looking forward to the old gang and the new one merging. If everything went well with Elliot's review they would all be working together and she was anxious that her new relationship and her old relationship with Elliot merge and if anything make the team stronger.

Elliot was lost in thought him self. He hoped he could make his way back into a good relationship with Fin and Munch. He also hoped the two newest team members would welcome him and not see him as a threat of any kind.

He was especially nervous about how Amaro was going to feel knowing that he and Liv had been partners for so long. Elliot had to admit it would be hard to trust this guy to have her back. He had done it for a year, so Elliot knew Liv trusted him. He needed to do the same.

The door opened to the familiar sound of jukebox music and Liv searched the bar to find the team gathered around a huge round booth, passing bottles of beer around. Cragen had his coke of course and the group was laughing at some lame joke Munch was tying to tell. Elliot's eyebrows went up as he watched Fin slip his arm around the shoulders of one Melinda Warner. He remembered something about her getting a divorce, but that was all he remembered. Seems things had changed between her and the man who always had his and Liv's back, even when he didn't agree with them about some hunches they played.

Olivia leaned up and whispered to Elliot before they reached the table.

"They've been dating for two months."

"I gathered something was going on."

Handshakes went all around as Liv and El dragged a couple of chairs up to the already full booth.

Cragen raised his coke.

"To getting the team back together…all the team."

"Here. Here."

Melinda was the first one to speak after they downed their beers.

"Elliot, I have to say, it's about time you got your head out of your…well, let's just say I'm glad to see you two are together finally for real."

"Me too Melinda. Me too. And may I say you look good sitting there with Fin too."

They grinned at each other and Fin leveled Elliot with a squinty look.

"Stop messin' with my woman Stabler. You got yours."

"I did Fin. I did. I finally did."

The rest of the evening was spent telling old stories and hearing new ones of the past year. At one point during the evening Nick and Elliot went to get refills for everyone. As they stood side by side at the bar, Nick turned to Elliot.

"You hurt her and I will end you. You know that right?"

"I do."

"She's been through enough and I've had her back for a year now. She's saved my bacon more than once, so I will be there for her no matter what. That includes making sure you treat her the way she deserves."

"You have my word Nick. Now you need to know that I expect you to have her back when I'm not there, just like you have for the last year. If you don't I will end you. Got it?"

The two men looked up in the mirror over the bar and grinned at each other. They turned and shook hands.

"I like you kid."

"I'm starting to like you too, Detective. Surprising since I've hear a lot of stuff about you and it wasn't all good."

"Yeah, well, I have that affect on people."

Olivia approached her two champions and put a hand on each shoulder. Okay, let's lower the testosterone and get back to having fun, okay?"

"Yep."

As they got ready for bed that night Liv chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Nick comparing egos tonight."

"We just want what's best for you."

Olivia wrapped herself around Elliot's chest.

"Yeah? Well, what's best for me is some time with you."

They slipped into the bed and reached for each other as they made love.

Elliot stretched and flexed his muscles as he sat across from Ed Tucker. This was the second day in a row he had to meet with him and he was really tired of it. Tucker had marched back through almost every controversial case they had ever had. He tried to rake Elliot over the coals more than once, but Elliot remained calm and in control. He knew Tucker was trying to get him to lose it and punch him so that he wouldn't have a chance of coming back. The man had called him unstable more than once in the years he had run up against the creep's interference.

"Okay, Stabler, let's talk about your partner and that relationship. I know you two were too close. Your marriage ended and rumor has it that you're dating. How's that going to play out if you come back?"

"That is none of your business. You don't decide if I come back unless you discover it was a wrongful shooting. Has anything you've found pointed to it being a bad shoot? If not, then let's end this and both get back to work."

"Why do you want to come back Stabler? You'll just screw things up again. It's what you do."

"Can we just stick to the shooting? As I said, the rest is none of your business."

"Until you screw up the first time and I will be all over your ass."

"Admit it Ed. You love me. Does that mean we're done? I'm cleared?"

"You were a hero this time Stabler, even if it meant killin' a kid, but I'm watchin' you. I'll always have my eye on you Detective. One wrong move and you won't get your retirement, you'll be out."

Tucker stood and snatched his paperwork off the table, exiting and walking straight to Cragen's office. Elliot straightened his tie and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

Five heads popped up as he walked into the squad room. He motioned over to Cragen's office and they watched the discussion going on between their captain and the guy they all loved to hate.

Munch was the first to speak.

"So?"

"Let's just say our man Tucker is one frustrated guy."

Elliot looked at Fin, Munch and Olivia.

"Thanks for your statements guys. I know yours along with the other officers on duty that day were strong and he doesn't have a case. I think this may be good news."

They watched as Tucker strode out of Cragen's office followed by their captain who leaned against his door frame and looked seriously at them.

The room grew quiet as they watched Ed enter the elevator and leave. When they turned back, Don was grinning at them.

"Welcome back Elliot. It's been too long."

A roar went up in the squad room and Elliot swung Liv into his arms for a hug.

After a couple of moments Cragen cleared his throat and six pairs of eyes turned to him as he walked over to Elliot and held out his gun and his badge. El's eyebrows went up.

"Captain?"

"I've had these in my desk for a long time Detective. I was beginning to think I'd been wrong to keep them. Glad I wasn't."

Elliot reached for them and smiled as tears threatened to spill out. He took the hand Donald offered him.

"Thanks Cap. It's really good to be back."

Cragen's eyes looked especially moist as well. Then he was all business again.

"Get back to work people. I see paperwork on all your desks."

He winked and turned around to head back to his office. Elliot sat down at the empty desk that faced Liv's and opened the desk drawer to put his stuff in it. When he was done he looked up at Olivia. She was watching him with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome back partner."

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of short. I am getting really busy at work. One more chapter to close this puppy out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Start**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Zebraboymom **

**Disclaimer: They belong to me in my dreams only. **

**Author Notes: This is an epilogue for the story. Enjoyed your reviews so much. Can't wait for the fall to start and new episodes. Wouldn't be cool if Chris came back mid-season? I mean his character died on True Blood. Sigh…**

Liv tucked a sandwich and chips into Eli's backpack as Elliot skidded into the kitchen straightening his tie.

"Ready to go Buddy?"

"Yeah Dad."

The boy stretched up to place a kiss on Liv's cheek and then rested his head on her stomach for a minute.

"Bye Baby."

Elliot slipped his arms around Liv, rested his hands on her very swollen belly and said the same thing.

"Bye Baby."

He then turned Liv in his arms and gave her a mind-numbing kiss.

"And bye to you too, Baby."

"Very cute Stabler. I'll see you at lunch."

"I know, but that's four hours away."

"You are starting to turn into one mushy guy these days. Where is Elliot the Unstabler?"

"Oh, him? He left so that a much happier version of himself could take his place. However, he can be summoned up when chasing, apprehending and questioning a perp. Are we clear?"

"Very clear. Now get out of here. I have things to do and you are going to be late for work."

This was followed by another sizzling kiss and lips trailing down her throat.

"Oh no you don't. Eli can not be late for school."

"I know. I just wanted to give you a preview for tonight."

With that he swatted her on the butt and affectionately ran his hand over her hair before he sprinted out of the apartment after Eli.

Liv had been on half days and desk duty for the last three months and she could hardly wait for her due date in five days. She wanted this baby out now. She had been tempting Elliot with sex every night since she heard it might help her go into labor. So far, no luck, but they were having a lot of fun trying.

Eli had spent the weekend with them and Elliot was dropping him off at school where Kathy would pick him up at the end of the day.

Liv sighed happily as she rinsed the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She smiled as she turned it on and then slipped her wedding rings back on. Who would have thought that she would one day be Olivia Stabler? Even after a year she sometimes forgot to answer to Detective Stabler. It was fun though when she and Elliot went out on a case and introduced themselves as Detective Stabler and Detective Stabler. Liv suspected that Elliot liked it the most. He used it whenever he could.

Cragen didn't partner them up permanently, but allowed them to go out together sometimes. She continued to partner for the most part with Nick and Elliot was usually partnered with Fin since Munch was playing a more administrative role these days. He was getting close to retirement and he wasn't up for chasing down a suspect much anymore. He threw his back out a few months earlier when he tried to scale a six-foot chain link fence.

Liv made her way down the hall and into the baby's nursery. They had done some remodeling in the condo and now she walked into the bright nursery and looked around. The precinct had thrown a huge baby shower for her and Elliot at O'Malley's and the packages and boxes full of baby clothes, toys and paraphernalia were stacked in the room.

She sat down on the rocking chair Elliot had actually made for her and the baby and went through the things one by one, placing them either in the closet on tiny little hangers or in the primary colored chest of drawers. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself over the rainbow color scheme. When she had struggled with what color she wanted, Eli had shown her a picture he had drawn of the nursery. It was all in bright primary colors and she had known instantly that they had found their color scheme. The bright red crib with the rainbow bumper pads was the centerpiece of the room and she laughed out loud when she saw the Plush Rainbow Dash My Little Pony sitting on the top of the dresser.

It took her about an hour to put away all the new stuff and stock the changing table. Their friends had pretty much given them everything they would need. When she was done she sat and just soaked in the feeling of the room. It occurred to her that all the time she thought she didn't have any family wasn't true. She had a huge family in her fellow officers and the attorneys they worked with.

Her hormones were driving her crazy and she felt herself tearing up again as she thought about finally becoming a mother and going through labor with Elliot at her side. Holding a little person that was a mix of her and El was something she had dreamed about and now…

With one last glance she headed into the master bedroom to get ready for work. She sat down to run her hands briefly along the bassinet resting by her side of the bed. Tears threatened to fill up her eyes again as she looked at it. Kathy had come to the shower and given it to her as a gift. Elliot had made it himself just like he had the rocking chair and all their children had used it before they were ready for the crib. Kathy had written on the card that it was only fitting that all the Stabler children got a chance to sleep in it. She brought her fiancé with her to the shower and the four of them had actually hit it off. Liv asked El on the way home if it was weird for him and he admitted it was in one way, but in another way it felt right.

On the way to work Liv stopped for a rainbow sherbet ice cream cone and snickered at the thought that Elliot would scold her about eating it instead of a healthy lunch. Too bad. She was the one who was going to have to lose all her baby weight again and she was going to enjoy every minute she had left to splurge.

Trying to get into detective mode, she rode the elevator up to their floor and stepped out to take in the scene. For once the entire squad was at their desks filling out paperwork.

Nick and Elliot both sensed her presence immediately and looked up at her with smiles. That is until Elliot realized she had an ice cream in her hand.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Ummm…I had a really good breakfast."

"Olivia Stabler, if you keep this up, I'm going to tell your doctor."

Amanda came to her rescue.

"Look Stabler. You try spending every day carrying around a bowling ball in your belly and then you tell her no sweets."

Don Cragen stepped out to watch the fun. He loved to listen to his detectives banter, but he was the boss after all.

"Okay, you lot. Get back to work. Afternoon Liv. You look beautiful. I think you're actually glowing."

"Okay Don. What do you want?"

"Liv. I'm stunned. What makes you think I want something from you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she put her things away and sat across from a grinning Elliot. Nick was to his left and had the same goofy grin on.

"Okay. Fine. I need your computer savvy to help me understand this new program I got."

Liv stood up and walked to his office.

"Okay, helpless man, show me the way."

Three hours later Liv emerged from his office to find people packing up to head home. Apparently Don had told everyone they could leave an hour early. He must have done that when he snuck out as she wrestled with the set up of the complicated computer program. One thing for sure: It was not user friendly.

"Hey, how about dinner and drinks at O'Malley's?"

Elliot looked to LIv to see how she was doing. She got tired easily these days and he didn't want to wear her out. She smiled at him knowing exactly what he was doing. She was a little uncomfortable and had some mild cramping, but the doctor had told her that was to be expected.

"Sounds good."

The evening was one of the best they had all spent together and it would have been a totally uneventful day, except that when Liv stood up to leave, her water broke.

Suddenly Eight people swung into action. Elliot and Fin headed to get the car. Munch parted the crowd. Don and Nick flanked her on either side while Melinda, Casey and Alex started counting the minutes between contractions and reminding her to breath. They soon had a convoy of four cars heading to the hospital.

The waiting room was full as they wheeled Olivia into the maternity ward. She was taken to a suite and after they got her all settled, the gang came to join them. The doctor had been astonished to find that Liv was already at 5cm when she arrived. Only seven hours later little Tessa Grace Stabler was born. She had her mother's dark hair and features, but her father's amazing blue eyes and her parents fell in love with her immediately.

After the mob all got a look and a chance to congratulate them, they headed out. Kathy arrived with Tessa's siblings and they all got a chance to see her as well. Eli climbed on the bed next to Liv and stroked a tiny finger across her cheek.

"She's really little isn't she?"

Liv smiled tenderly at the little boy who single-handedly got her and Elliot back together.

"She is, but even though she will grow, you will always be her big brother."

Olivia was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"That's right. I'm not the baby anymore am I?"

He seemed quite pleased with that.

Kathy knew Liv had to be exhausted, so she gently herded the children out and left Elliot and Olivia to spend some quality time alone with their daughter.

El slid in behind LIV on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's beautiful Liv. Just like her mother."

"Yes, but she has her father's amazing eyes."

"We did good."

Liv felt her eyes getting moist for the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah…we did. We got a whole new start on life…both of us."

Elliot turned her and the baby towards him and kissed first Tessa on the head and then softly pressed his lips to Olivia's.

"A beautiful new start. I love you Liv."

"I love you too El…so much."

A/N: And fade to credits and end of series. If it could only be that way. Thanks for so many great reviews and I hope to write another story for this show sometime in the future.


End file.
